bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harukichi
| birthday = October 2th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6' | weight = 170 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Sasori | previous affiliation = | occupation = Leader of Sasori | previous occupation = 's Assistant | team = Sasori | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Sasori Hideout | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Under | status = Active | shikai = Shuramichi | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Harukichi (春吉, Harukichi) is an infamous criminal of the and the founder and current leader of Sasori. Once the assistant of previous Captain-Commander , he abandoned the latter because he believed serving justice and training the new generation held no wealth or comfort for the future. Appearance Harukichi is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He is normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he has a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shares with some other members of Sasori. After founding Sasori, and during his first appearance, he was seen bare-chested, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Zanpakutō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Sasori and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers So far unique to him, Harukichi wears some sort of metal headband sideways on his head, which is inscribed by several, wave-like engravings. He boasts this the symbol of his former family, and that he's the only one worthy to carry it, as he killed all other members of his family upon his defection. As an assistant to Genryūsai, he wore a traditional haori and hakama, for which he often implied his disliking. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities As the leader and founder of the most dangerous interplanetary criminal organization, Harukichi is without a doubt a fierce battler. Despite this, he hasn't been seen engaging in battle a lot, mostly letting his underlings do the "dirty work". Even so, dreadful rumors about his abilities encircle among the ranks of Sasori, and spread even beyong the organization. : Even by captain-level standards, Harukichi's spiritual pressure is absolutely monstrous. Most weak members of Sasori cannot even enter the same room as him without suffocating. In fact, his spiritual power is so great that he not only completely forgoes the use of Reiyaku, he elaborates that he simply cannot take it, as his spiritual energy would immediately evaporate the fluid once it entered his body. Similar to , when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and black-blue in color with the appearance of a demonic figure. Simply by pointing at a given location, he can focus his energy in that point and cause it to explode, whether it be a building, a tree or a human body. Harukichi can also use his energy as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. Immense Durability: His physical strength is matched by his durability, Harukichi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He seems to be unfazed even when hit by a spell at point-blank range, and can continue fighting for prolonged periods even when almost out of energy and pierced by several bladed weapons. Zanpakutō *' ':'''Shuramichi''' (修羅道, Carnage Scene) is the name of Harukichi's zanpakutō. It is shaped like a giant butcher knife. It has a circle cut out of the top and the semicircle near the handle, which, can be used for a gruesome way of decapitation, and gives something to wrap a back strap around. The immense size of the sword is a product of Harukichi's vast, uncontrollable energy'' *':'''Shikai Special Abilities: Shuramichi is water-illusion-type, allowing Harukichi to employ various optical illusions as a form of misdirection in battle situations by manipulating the mist to show various things which aren't actually there to begin with. Upon the release of her zanpakutō, Harukichi shrouds the entire area in a thick haze that limits an opponents overall visibility, and ultimately there ability to fight back. By merging with the mist itself, Harukichi can attack an opponent without revealing herself to them, while at the same time appearing as though she is attacking from countless different directions all at the one time while remaining relatively safe. While the illusions conjured by Shuramichi effect only one of the five senses, this makes them quite potent, as the power of the illusion is not effecting several of the senses at one time; making the mist-based illusions more difficult to break *' :' ''Not Yet Revealed Quotes *''"Money can get you anything. Relations can only get you disappointment."'' Behind the Scenes Category:Character